


Enlaçados!

by msrafasc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rain, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafasc/pseuds/msrafasc
Summary: “(...) enquanto ela me pressiona continuamente em cada laço do nosso abraço.”
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Enlaçados!

**Author's Note:**

> Uma noite íntima e chuvosa narrada pelo Goku.  
> Eu escrevi esse texto ouvindo a música "All of Me" de John Legend.  
> Boa leitura.

** ENLAÇADOS **

_“Porque tudo de mim_

_Ama tudo de você_

_Amo as suas curvas e seus contornos_

_Todas as suas imperfeições perfeitas_

_Me dê tudo de você_

_Eu darei tudo de mim para você”_

Toda noite, antes d’eu pegar no sono, reflito um pouco sobre o conceito de casamento. Apesar de eu, Son Goku, conhecer na prática a ideia do “viver juntos pelo resto da vida” há vinte e cinco anos, o pensamento ainda é novo e estarrecedor. Amedrontador, mesmo. Embora, sentir o corpo dela unido ao meu, ambos completamente nus, seja reconfortante e, de certa forma, inebriante.

Claro, ela é uma esposa severa, bonita, uma excelente cozinheira, e eu sou imensamente grato por tê-la ao meu lado. Ou melhor, nos meus braços, como neste exato momento.

O toque macio dos dedos dela, percorrendo os rígidos traços do meu abdômen, espalha choques por cada centímetro quadrado de minha pele, esquentando em reação.

Respiro fundo, tentando controlar meu enraizado instinto Oozaru e, de imediato, o doce cheiro de lavanda dos cabelos dela invade meu nariz.

É demais para mim. 

Minhas mãos fazem um pequeno caminho por sua espinha e, de repente, eu a sinto arfar. Uma parte da minha mente grita: _Vamos, Son Goku, tome-a, mostre a essa loba submissa quem é que realmente manda aqui._ Mas a outra, a parte sã – a qual eu raramente escuto –, diz: _Calma Saiyajin, agora não, espere o momento certo, você sabe que vale a pena..._

Ah... e como eu sei.

Foi exatamente ela, minha loba, louca, boba, quem me mostrou que os toques de carinho podem ser tão valiosos quanto o ato real de fazer amor.

Mais excitantes e degustativos, eu, assim, prefiro dizer.

Por um instante, desvio minha atenção para a janela. Algumas esparsas gotículas respigam no vidro, e trovões reverberam em contraste aos silenciosos relâmpagos que clareiam o céu chocolate da madrugada.

Eu não sei explicar, mas, eu sinto que há algo de especial nesta noite, tal como eu senti nas vésperas do _cell games_. E isso é estranho, pois, eu morri naquele torneio...

Talvez possa ser um presságio.

Ou, talvez...

...não. 

Não é que eu me importo, afinal, poderei treinar sossegado. No entanto, Chichi ficará extremamente brava comigo. E sabe, nós estamos bem, em paz.

Os conflitos pela minha constante ausência, e atrasos para o jantar, ainda existem, eu admito, mas o fato dela me entender e estar sempre aqui para o que der e vier, esperando pelo meu retorno com um sorriso radiante, é revigorante e o suficiente para mim.

Chove há algum tempo quando ela ergue o tronco do meu peitoral e, com os olhos brilhantes, sussurra:

“ _O que está pensando?_ ”

Minha resposta é puxá-la para cima de mim – sei o quanto ela gosta de se manter no controle de tudo, principalmente deste Saiyajin aqui – e mostrá-la que ela é a mulher mais desejável do mundo, se é que vocês me entendem.

Quando Chichi e eu nos casamos, nossas primeiras noites juntos, foram insanas e por vezes constrangedoras. Porém, a conexão entre nossos corpos era tão intensa que com um tempo fomos adquirindo confiança, construindo uma intimidade, e, numa noite, a inexperiência simplesmente já não mais existia.

_“Eu quero você novamente, meu Goku”._

A voz dela soa tão baixa. Minha pele arrepia com sua respiração quente e deliciosa contra meu ouvido. A umidade da língua travessa que o invade, despertando sensações intensas e sensuais.

Meu corpo inteiro treme. Minha mente explodindo feito fogos de artifícios. E eu, simplesmente, perco qualquer noção do tempo.

Eu sou dela.

Tomando meu lóbulo em sua boca, ela o belisca suavemente com os dentes e então se ergue, enrolando sua cabeleira negra em um nó, expondo tanta carne para mim, quanto possível.

Intuitivamente, minhas mãos apalpam possessivamente as cristas de seus quadris, meu desejo duro como madeira sólida friccionando em seu moldado bumbum, pedindo desesperadamente para adentrar o interior quentinho e macio dela...

...Da pequena fera cheia de desejo, tesão e afeto, montada sobre mim. E eu nunca estive tão excitado para ter esse corpo miúdo e travesso, cavalgando em seu garanhão Saiyajin, como eu quero nesta noite.

Sinto a quente umidade dela se espalhar em meio às suas coxas a medida que as pontas dos meus dedos acariciam cada centímetro de sua pele leitosa, explorando cada pedacinho, feito um tesouro.

O meu tesouro.

Minhas mãos desastradas e apressadas sempre são repreendidas por Chichi, que ao oposto, calma e delicada, sabe exatamente como me deixar louco com apenas alguns toques suaves que suas mãos fazem em meu torso.

“ _Goku, mais devagar”._

“ _Assim?_ ”

_“Unhum... Mas, se seus dedos puderem ser mais lentos, melhor”._

_“_ _É tão difícil, Chi. Está tão molhadinho e inchadinho..._ ”

_“Está sensível... Ah... viu, você consegue...”_

Pode ser difícil, mas, não é impossível. 

Consegui alcançar toques e movimentos – circulares e vai e vem – que a deixava excitada e tonta de tesão. Seus gemidos curtos transmutando à pesadas arfadas, me davam certeza que o coração dela doía de tão forte que batia, assim como o meu me golpeia agora.

Então, finalmente, consigo compreender o motivo da posição preferida dela ser essa.

A nossa primeira noite de amor foi tensa, em todos os sentidos. Primeiro, eu não fazia ideia de onde e como tocá-la. Segundo, no momento da penetração, ela sangrou. Terceiro, Chichi se trancou no banheiro depois disso para tentar resolver o pequeno, porém preocupante, sangramento. E eu fiquei na cama, parado feito uma estátua, pensando mil e uma paranoias sobre eu tê-la machucado. 

Quando ela retornou ao quarto, pedindo para continuarmos, eu estava carregado de receios – esses que me atormentam sempre que ela me pede para usar uma nova transformação. E se sangrasse de novo? E se eu não conseguisse me controlar e passasse dos limites? Contudo, Chichi, sabiamente e passivamente, subiu em cima de mim, encaixando nossos sexos vagarosamente – e eu amo senti-la me sugando devagar.

Ela deslizou as mãos por meu tórax, apoiando-as em meus ombros e encostou a testa na minha, unindo nossas densas respirações, enquanto, entrelaçados, nossos corpos cavalgaram em uníssono à noite toda.

“ _Agora, você pode trocar a gente de posição, se quiser_ ”.

Ela sopra, emitindo um suave aroma de maçã. E, seus olhos de longos cílios, piscam sedutores para mim, me despertando da breve divagação. 

Em um impulso, uno nossos corpos, mantendo-me firme por um segundo, permitindo que ela se ajustasse a mim. Os rijos mamilos rosados, friccionando em meu teso peitoral; as pernas abraçadas a minha cintura; as delicadas mãos pousadas em meus ombros...

Então, aproximando minha boca da dela, que tem o desenho sutil de um coração; sedutoramente, sussurro:

“ _Por quê? Se assim posso senti-la por completo?_ ”

Meus lábios se curvam em um sorriso e depositam beijos alternados com leves mordiscadas em sua boca, queixo, pescoço e, em um cuidado todo especial e demorado, os fartos seios, que desafiam qualquer lei da cronológica gravidade.

Ela geme baixinho.

Eu me movo mais rápido, penetrando-a mais profundamente com cada impulso, preenchendo-a completamente, enquanto ela me pressiona continuamente em cada laço do nosso abraço.

Suas unhas deslizam que nem areia de praia arranhando minhas costas, fazendo-me nada mais do que leves cócegas.

E eu só consigo senti-la ir e vir; descer e subir.

Seu núcleo macio, quente, úmido, _ordenhando_ _meu sexo_ , me deixa a ponto de explodir.

É tão prazeroso...

Meus olhos fixos aos dela, mesmo com a pouca iluminação do nosso quarto, observa seu belo rosto reluzir em um tom escarlate de prazer.

Como uma menina travessa, ela ri e tomba o pescoço para o lado, expondo-o para que eu crave minhas presas bem ali. Acaricio a pele sensível com a pontinha do meu nariz inalando seu cheiro afrodisíaco de baunilha misturado com lavanda... que me desperta a sensação de que só vou senti-lo com ela, nela.

Ligeiramente, e instantaneamente, zonzo; a mordo, tão logo sentindo-a tremer junto a mim.

Nossos gemidos se misturam ao som da chuva contra o vidro da janela. Flashes de relâmpago iluminam nossos corpos entrelaçados, colados pelo suor, e nossos orgasmos são acompanhados pelos estrondos trovejantes.

Se minha mente não tivesse virado gelatina, ou se eu fosse do tipo de cara que usasse dessas palavras, descreveria esse nosso momento exatamente assim, e concluiria dizendo que o conceito de casamento é essa intensa barganha de Ki.

_“Você é o meu fim e o meu começo_

_Mesmo quando eu perder estarei ganhando_

_Porque eu te dou tudo de mim_

_E você me dá tudo de você_

_Eu lhe dou tudo de mim_

_E você me dá tudo, tudo”_


End file.
